1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system, and more specifically, the system applies to the field of electronic equipment power supply systems from several distinct power supply networks. Such power supply systems are frequently used in particular in aeronautics, to supply power to electronic equipment of the avionics cabinet, flight data module, or other type.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Document FR 2 815 789 A1 describes a power supply system of the aforementioned type. The power supply system comprises a battery of capacitors forming the energy storage subsystem, as well as a diode switch to select a power supply network from among the N networks.
The power supply system is capable of selecting a power supply network from among the networks to which it is connected. It is capable of switching to a redundant network when the voltage delivered by an adapter associated with the selected power supply network is below a given threshold.
This makes it possible to switch toward a redundant power supply network during power line disturbances or outages on the output voltage from the system. The presence of the energy storage subsystem then limits the impact of such power line disturbances or outages on the output voltage of the system.
The selection between the power supply networks is made according to a priority order determined as a function of predetermined voltage thresholds associated with the output voltages of the controllable energy transfer members.
However, in a context of increasing the dynamics of the power supply networks in aeronautics, during outages or power line disturbances occurring on the selected network, the power supply system commands switching between the networks once the associated voltage threshold is crossed, even if it is not strictly necessary. This tends to needlessly wear out the various members of the power supply system and decrease their lifetime, as well as creating instabilities and disturbances in the power supply networks due to untimely switching, which is particularly restrictive when the power supply system is onboard an aircraft.